


Miraculous Christmas Stories 2018

by UseMyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/pseuds/UseMyMuse
Summary: Here you can find 25 mini one shots of some miraculous Ladybug pairings! Each chapter is based off of a different prompt and each pairing will be added to the list as I add them!





	1. Too Many Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: We baked too many cookies

The smell of sweets filled the air of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The sweet, happy hums from Marinette floated through the rooms, twisting with the ever-festive scent of cinnamon, peppermint, and vanilla creating an intoxicating aroma of bliss that greeted the groggy male as he made his way down the final set of stairs. He really wondered how Marinette managed to run up and down these steps on a daily basis, though he wouldn't bother questioning his girlfriend about that just yet. It was a topic for another day as she seemed to have other things on her mind. 

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting-tingling too~" 

Nino couldn't help the smile he got when he heard Marinette's voice. She really loved Christmas, and he was pretty sure that made him fall even more in love with her. Her excitement was always a one-hit K.O. with cupid's bow to his chest. Not that he would give her the satisfaction of hearing him say that, but he knew that she was well aware of it. He also knew how giddy that bit of information made her. 

The young man made his way to the kitchen and found her shimmying her way across the kitchen like it was a dance floor, bowl in her hand as she dutifully whisked together ingredients. She reminded him of Tiana from Princess and the Frog where Tiana was day-dreaming. His heart skipped a beat again and a grin replaced his love-sick smile. He waited for her to set the bowl down before he made his move. 

Nino grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her to him, twirling her in the process before dipping her, lips meeting as a soft, pleased noise left the two of them. 

The kiss broke when Marinette was unable to contain her giggles, smiling up brightly at her boyfriend. "Good morning to you too, handsome~" 

"A good morning indeed~" 

The baker's daughter pulled away and smiled, pecking his cheek before she moved to start laying the dough out in small, rolled up balls on the cooking sheet. "How did you sleep?" 

"Wonderfully until you left me." Nino pouted, causing another fit of giggled to fill the air. 

"Sorry I left you then~" 

"That's okay, I will accept chocolate, cookies, snuggles, and kisses make up for it." 

She paused in her work and gave a dramatic hum. "I think that's doable~" She grinned at him before she gently slid over a bowl of already mixed ingredients and cookie tray. "Can you do these ones, please, Nino?" 

"Of course babe... So... Wanna tell me why we're making so many cookies?" 

"This is what my dad asked us to do for the party remember?" 

"Oh! That's right. My bad." 

"You're fine~ we just have to fill those display trays and we can eat whatever is left over~"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Nino hummed in excitement and got to work. 

For hours, Marinette and Nino worked side by side, happily dancing, singing, laughing, and kissing as the morning turned to noon and noon turned to evening. It wasn’t until then that the two started to plate their sugary creations and soon, Marinette realized they made a mistake. 

"Nino, I don't think even half of these will fit on these trays." She whined. "How did we end up making so much?!"

"Because you were so into baking, and I was so into you being into baking, so we weren't paying attention?" Nino supplied the best excuse he could think of. 

Marinette snorted and flicked his forehead. "Alright. Let's plate these last few, pack a few up for extras, take some to eat, and the rest we can give as gifts?" 

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Nino hummed, arms wrapping around her. "So how long do I get you to myself?" 

"My pa will be stopping by in about an hour to grab these, and he is gonna head back out to the party he's going to with my mom. So... All night?" 

"Time for snuggles, hot chocolate, and kisses?" Nino asked hopefully. 

A giggle left Marinette and she nodded, cupping his face. "Snuggles, hot chocolate, kisses, and cookies~" 

Nino grinned. "God, I love you~"


	2. Spike The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I cannot believe no one has spiked the eggnog yet!

"This party is so laaaame." Luka whined, head tipped back as he gave an exasperated sigh, letting his head slowly loll to the side so he could make eye contact with his fiance. 

"Lukaaa." Nathaniel hissed quietly, adjusting his suit. "Please, I know it's boring and I know you can't stand the kinds of people here, but please, just behave yourself for a little." 

Pretty sea-foam green eyes made Luk'a expression soften and he sighed before a smile curled onto his lips. "How could I say no to a face like that?" He asked sweetly, pecking Nathaniel on the lips before he took a sip of the egg nog. "Besides, I would never do anything that would jeopardize you getting a client." 

Nathaniel's smile grew and he had to resist the urge to just snuggle up to Luka'a chest and cover him in sweet kisses. "Thank you. I promise, we will only be here long enough for it to matter and then we can go home and you can finally play me the rock version of Rudolf you wrote~" 

Luka laughed a little and nearly glowed, he wrapped an arm around him and looked around before he took another sip of the eggnog and whined. "The least they could have done was made this alcoholic. It's so bland now."

A snort left the shorter red head. "Why did I agree to marry you?" 

"Because I asked nicely?" Luka batted his eyelashes at the red head and flashed him a grin. "And because you love me unconditionally. But seriously. Taste this. Its awful. How has no one spiked this yet?" 

"You promised to be good!" 

The whine left Nathaniel and drew another smirk from Luka, causing him to pull Nath back to him for another small kiss. "I didn't say I would. I just asked why no one did." 

Nathaniel huffed, but slowly melted into a small smile before he just took Luka'a hand and slowly walked around. He hated this part of free-lancing. But he needed new clients. And his last client promised to introduce him to several wealthy art lovers at this party, so he put on a brave face and began to mingle. 

Despite his distaste for the actions, Nathanirl was far more relaxed than usual, thank's to the presence of Luka -- who, thankfully, returned to his usual lazy self who gave half interested smiles and genuinely kind words even when he didn't care for the person. Luka was a natural people person and that eased Nathaniel's tension. 

That is, until halfway through the night when a few clearly intoxicated party goers started to argue over who had the better diamond collection. It wasnt long before half of the party was in an uproar. Fighting over who had the most valuable paintings, fastest cars, fanciest clothes. 

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes as he watched, their flushed cheeks and sloppy steps more than enough of a gove away. They were all drunk. A quiet snicker from beside him made him frown, gaze shifting. "....Luka." 

"Yes, my love?" He grinned a little. 

"...did you spike the eggnog?" 

"...I will not confirm nor deny that allegation. However, I will say, you got five new clients _and_ I behaved myself for a little." His grin grew. "So you think now is a good time to make our escape and go snuggle up by the fire?"

Even though he wanted to, Nath couldnt hide his smile as he smacked his fiance's chest and laughed. "You are terrible..!" He chuckled quietly. "C'mon, before anyone notices~ you owe me kisses for not bringing me some of that eggnog~" 

Luka gave a lopsided grin. "Happily~"


	3. The Cold Never Bothered Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I told you that you would get sick

"Chloe, I don't care that no one of your coats match your outfit. It is practically below freezing and you're wearing a dress and heels. In the snow. You're going to get sick." 

The blond scoffed, adjusting g the long black dress in her body as she turned, glancing at her figure in the mirror from all angles. "I am impervious to illness. Daddy bought me the best immune system when I was little. 

A frown found it'a way onto Marinette'a lips and she sighed at her wife's words. "Darling, I love you, but that isn't how that works. He bought you the best doctors and medicines. Not an immune system. Now please, we have to leave to grab a coat." She tried one last time. 

"As if I would be caught dead in any of those coats with this dress. Besides, I've had it for months and I haven't had a chance to wear it. This Christmas party is the absolute best chance I have." 

"Whatever you say." Marinette kissed Chloe warmly. So long as she was able to get in and out of the car with no issue, things should be fine. Hopefully. 

Thankfully, the party went smoothly until Marinette started to get a little drunk. Chloe kept an arm around her wife and shook her head. "How did you get drunk so fast? I'm not ready to leave the party." Her voice whined as she helped Marinette to a seat. 

"... Stay... call the driver-" a hiccup "and they can take me home~" 

Chloe hummed in thought. She really didn't want Marinette going home alone, but knew she could trust the driver. "Okay... but from now on no more drinking." 

"Yes, dear~" Marinette giggled and made a kissy face, to which Chloe smiled and kissed her happily before she made arrangements to send her home for the night. 

After Marinette was gone, however, the party felt dull. Chloe mingled absentmindedly before she glanced at the time. Eleven o'clock was late enough to leave right? Probably. She said her goodbyes before calling her driver and heading home. 

"Madame..." the window separating the driver and the back rolled down. "We have run into an issue, the snow is coming down too hard and it appears we are stuck." 

"Stuck?!" She shrieked. She glanced out the tinted window to see where they were and whined. "Ugh, fine. We're only a block away. I'll just walk." 

"Madame, I do not recommend-" 

"I am not an invalid. I will be fine." She huffed, getting out and squealing as the snow came a few inches up her legs, soaking her exposed toes. Instantly she wrapped her arms around herself and started for the hotel. 

By the time she arrived, Chloe had an inch or so of snow on herself, her dress was soaked, and her feet felt like they would fall off at any moment. The staff were quick to assist her, getting her a blanket and towels. But she dismissed most of it in favor of heading upstairs to her suite. Stripping, stealing her wife's fuzzy pajamas, and crawling into bed where she turned on her heated blanket. 

Marinette jumped awake in the morning when she heard Chloe giving off rapid fire sneezes. Her nose was red and runny, her eyes were puffy, skin pale. She gave her one look and sighed. "... I told you that you would get sick." She got up, groggy from being woken up, and made her way to the bathroom, then the kitchen. She returned with medicine, water, and hot tea. "The maids will be bringing up soup."

Chloe whined, nodding a liggle and giving Marinette the most pitiful look. 

Mari blinked before she crawled back into bed and opened her arms. In an instant, Chloe was curled up to her side.


	4. Deck The Mast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to note that this Lila is based off of @superbugiarda's interpretation on tumblr on tumblr!
> 
> Prompt - Why are there no decorations up at the top?

"Babe, do you wanna come over and help decorate the ship?" Luka leaned against the wall, watching as his mom sorted the boxes between inside and outside decorations. A smile played on his lips. This was Anarka's favorite time of the year after all. 

"...the ship? Please tell me that you just mean the rooms..." Lila couldn't bring herself to imagine the outside of the ship decorated in any way other than gaudy. 

"Nope. I mean the ship.. we do the rooms last.." 

Lila gave a hum in thought. She really didn't know what else she expected from the Couffaine family. "...Alright." a smile formed on Lila's lips as she moved to start getting ready. 

"Though, to be honest, the ship might be done by the time you get here. So you might just be able to help with the inside. We'll see~" 

Lila giggled and gave another hum. "Alright. I'll see you soon~" she hung up the phone after Ouka said his goodbyes. Even if they were just decorating, her and Luka were still only a few months into their relationship. She had to make sure she looked her absolute best. 

Finally, when she arrived, she saw Luka sitting on one of the chairs, guitar in hand as he waited for her. As he said, the outside of the ship was finished. They did wait for her to star the inside though. 

Lila looked around as she walked the short ramp, eyes wide at the bright, colorful lights that littered the ship. It looked so much nicer than she had imagined. Lights and Garland and wreaths. "It's beautiful," she praised, causing Luka to look up and smile. "But.. why are there no decorations on the top?" 

There was a clear cut off to how high up the decorations went, and to be honest, it bothered her a little. If you're gonna go this far, you might as well go all out.

"Mom can't climb with her sprained ankle, so she said to leave it, does it bother you? Cause it kinda bothers me." Luka set his guitar down and moved over to greet his girlfriend, kissing her lovingly. 

Lila returned the kiss before she nodded. "It does." 

"Want to help me? I'll climb if you're willing to keep attaching lights together as needed?" 

She beamed. "I would be happy too~" 

Luka nodded and headed down into the ship before he returned with a big box of lights. He attached a few before slowly making his way up the mast, wrapping lights around as he went and as Lila connected more. It only took the two about a half hour to have the whole mast covered and a topper stuck at the top of the mast. 

When the rocker returned down to the deck, Lila wrapped her arms around him, ticking her cold nose against his chest. "It looks much better!" 

"Good!" He laughed. "Now, let's get you inside, get some hot chocolate, and we can turn my home into a Christmas wonderland with my mom and sister."

"That sounds absolutely amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ky, I hope I did her even a tiny sliver of justice


	5. Melt Me With Your Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to note that this Kagami is based off of @the-silversaber's interpretation on tumblr on tumblr
> 
> Prompt - I'm freezing, you're warm, hug me!

"Kagamiiiii..." Marinette whined, reaching desperately for her girlfriend. Though the effort was futile as she instantly had to wrap her arms back around herself. "I'm so cold! Come give me a hug and warm me uuuuup." 

"Absolutely not. When you get cold, you feel like an ice statue." Brow eyes glanced over towards the trembling girl in question. Kagami loved Marinette more than anything, but she also loved being warm. She knew the second she got close enough, icecyle Marinette would attach herself like a parasite. A cute, beautiful, and lovely parasite, but a parasite none the less. 

"Marinette, do not give me those puppy dog blues." She looked away, knowing fully well her beloved's pout always did her in. "I told you to wear a heavier jacket." She made a point to turn further away from her girlfriend, barely containing a triumphant smirk at the whine she heard. Those puppy dog eyes were killer, so if she was able to avoid them, it was an instant win. 

"But I thought we were going to be in and out. Not standing in a line outside for a half hour." A small huff left the designer, though it was short lived as the chattering of her teeth cut it off soon after. 

"I told you it was a highly sought after event." Kagami deadpanned. "And it is not that cold out, stop shivering like you fell into a frozen pond." 

"It is so! It's freezing. You're judt a walking space heater." She argued back before continuing. "But who stands outline that long for a fencing tournameeeent." Marinette paused. "When their significant other isn't participating?" 

Kagami sighed and shook her head. "Mari..." 

"I didn't mean any offence by it." She said quietly. She really didn't mean that a fencing event wasn't something worth seeing, but rather, that it was cold and she had a hard time believing people stood outside in this weather for _any_ event. 

Kagami's expression softened and she smiled a little. "I know you didn't, darling." The fencer sighed and moved over to her girlfriend. "We've been inside for fifteen minutes. Are you still not warmed up?" She used h ehe gloved hands to cup Marinette's face, frowning as she felt the cold seep through the warm material. 

"No." Marinette pouted at her. Marinette was usually pretty good when it came to being a good temperature. However, when she got cold, she was usually freezing. There was no in between. 

Kagami couldn't help but smile a little and she kissed her forehead before wrapping her arms lovingly around her and pulling her close. Instantly a chill shot through her as Marinette wrapped her arms around her, dipping under her coat for extra warmth. This girl got colder than a blizzard. "You're lucky I love you." 

Finally, Marinette's clattering teeth eased and she nuzzled against her neck, taking minor delight in the 'eep' it elicited due to her cold nose against Kagami's warm skin. "I know... I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did her okay, Apple!


	6. Babies Don't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I refuse to have a baby on Christmas!

Luka sat on the couch with Marinette resting against his chest. He happily kept his arms around her, fingers tracing slow, unpredictable patterns on her very large, very round belly.the lights were off, but the Christmas lights on the tree and along the walls, as well as the candles, were far more than enough light for the couple to see. 

"You've woken her up." Marinette said quietly, feeling the baby move around in her belly. A feeling she had grown to be heavily fond of. She ran her hands over the baby bump, delicately brushing her hands over her husbands as she tipped her head back onto hos shoulder. "Just one more month... then we can finally meet our little rock star." 

Luka laughed quietly, afraid to break the tender quietness that hung over them. "She is due in twenty seven days, don't do me dirty by adding a few days." 

Marinette snorted, playfully swatting at him. "She will come when she's ready. Until then, we judt have to be patient." 

Luka whined a little. "But what if she waits too long. I wanna meet her so badly already." 

"I know, mon coeur. But we don't have to wait too long." She nuzzled him, shifting ever so slightly to a more comfortable position as she breathed out slowly. "Are you excited for Christmas?" 

"I am." Luka nodded, arms loosening while she adjusted before he held her close once more. "All of our presents are wrapped, everyone will be over in the morning to celebrate. I can't wait " 

Marinette giggled and closed her eyes. "Mm.. speaking of, we should probably head to bed, it's close to midnight isn't it?" 

"Five till... shall Mr. Clause keep Mrs. Clause nice and warn tonight?" He smiled, kissing her neck slowly. 

She tipped her head to the side and let out a soft breath. "I would love that~" after a moment, she stood with her husband's help and they made their way for the stairs before she stopped, finger's digging into Luka's hand as she let out a small cry of pain. 

"Mari?!" 

"L-luka.... I think.... the bag... get the bag!" 

His eyes widened, a sparkle to them that wasn't there a minute ago. "Is the baby coming?!" 

"She better not be! I'm not having a baby on Chri--" this time her nails dug into his skin and he yelped. "S-sorry..." she whimpered. 

"N-no its fine... sit... or stand.. what ever is easier." He rushed up the steps quickly, taking two at a time before he came down the steps and had Marinette out the door and in the car in seconds. The snow slowed their drive a little, but they got to the hospital quick enough and immediately were rushed to prep for delivery. 

Once it was determined she was having proper contractions and her water had already broke, the doctor was called. Luka shot a quick text to the group chat before he was thrown into a cap and gown and by Marinette's side. 

At first, it took some coaxing, Marinette not willing to push due to the pain, her mother not being there yet, not wanting a baby to be born on Christmas, and fear. Her baby was coming early. 

Thankfully, Luka was able to calm her down and nearly four hours later, Marinette was handed the crying bundled blanket. She whimpered and quickly wrapped her arms around her baby. "Shh.. shhh its okay... mommy's got you.." she said tiredly. 

Luka smiled, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead before he smiled down at his daughter when Marinette adjusted her. 

"...hello... I'm your daddy... I'm so happy to finally meet you..." 

"Our little Christmas baby." Marinette huffed, hut she couldn't keep the smile from her face.


	7. Antler Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to note that this Kagami is based off of @the-silversaber's interpretation on tumblr on tumblr
> 
> Prompt - Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?

"Who's a good girl?" Adrien cooed in the most obnoxious baby-talk voice possible, his hands cupping the puppy's face. "That's right! You're the good girl. Yes you are, yes you are~" 

Kagami watched her husband from the doorway and smiled, shaking her head. "Adrien, I love you, more than anything, but please stop talking to the dog like that. Just because she is a puppy does not mean you have to talk to her like she's a baby." 

"But she is a baby." Adrien whined, hugging the little ball of fluff close, laughing as he felt a warm lick to his cheek. Adrien kicked his feet excitedly. He had always wanted a pet, a fish, a cat, a dog, anything, but his father never allowed it, so when Kagami gave him his present a few days early, Adrien had nearly cried. 

She was a small lemon and white Papillon, just barely old enough to be away from her mother and small for her age. Adrien had fallen in love instantly. 

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Kagami moved into the room, taking a seat at the sofa, the lights of their Christmas decorations reflecting off of her eyes in a way that made Adrien's heart skip a beat. He really didnt understand how, even after being married to her for three years, she could still melt him the way she did.

"I was thinking Adalaide?" 

"I think that's a beautiful name, Adrien... did you want to show her? It's important to decide while she's young so we can get her trained." 

"Mm.. we can have her trained, but I don't think I'm gonna show her. She's gonna be like our first baby... 

A small rosey hue bloomed onto Kagami's pale skin but her lips twitched into a smile. "Our first?" 

Adrien blinked, cheeks going red as he began to sputter, trying to explain himself, though his words fell into silence as his wife began to laugh. He pouted at her reaction, but couldn't keep his smile away. 

"I'll let you think over an answer and I'm gonna go grab us something to drink." Kagami excused herself from the room, leaving Adrien alone once more with the puppy.

When Kagami returned, she stopped in the doorway once more, a sigh leaving her. "Adrien..."

Adrien's hands froze.

"...why did you put antlers on Adalaide?"

Adrien whined, fingers letting go of the oversized headband he was holding on the puppy's head. "Cause she looked cute with them!" 

"She is a dog, not a deer. And those wont even stay on her, look, they're already on the floor. Where on earth did you get those things?"

"I got them at the pet store when I bought he pet bed and all of those toys and treats." If anyone in the Agreste household was spoiled, it was the newest addition to the family. Only there for a day and a half and already she had a bed in ever room. 

"... I wish I could say I'm surprised, mon coeur... but I'm really not."


	8. Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Oh, how convenient, mistletoe

"Bridgette, for the last time, my family does not really celebrate Christmas." Sure, they got eachother one gift each, but that was more of a forced decision because of Adrien. Not to mention the house, or manner rather, lacked the warth and comfort that normal places do during the holidays. Felix hated Christ.as. he hated seeing everyone around them in the most ridiculous sweaters, and happy smiles, and baga upon bags of gifts they probably didn't pay their Bill's for a month just to buy. 

It was a fake, commercialized holiday that left him feeling empty. Especially since Adrien had started to date Marinette. He was never home, leaving Felix feeling more alone than ever without his twin. He had no doubt Adrien would want to spend his time with Marinette during the holiday and leave Felix alone. Though it really shouldn't have mattered. It was judt like every other day, so what was the point of being upset that he wouldn't be home on that particular day? 

"But Felix, Christmas is the best time of the year!" For once, Bridgette toned down her excitement to a healthy level instead of her over the top bubbly one. She hadn't quite figured out what his issue with Christmas was, so she didn't know if this was a sensetive subject or not. She really hoped not. She absolutely loved Christmas. The lights the cookies, the snow, the gifts, the cozy comfort that came from seeing the most important people in your life. 

"Christmas is a sham, Bri." Felix glanced to the girl as they walked. "Besides, you're eighteen now, you shouldn't be so excited for a holiday geared towards children."

Bridgette's bottom lip stuck out and she whined. "Christmas isn't only for children, Felix! It's a holiday for family, and laughter, and memories, and mistletoe!" She couldn't help the squeal that left her, the thought of getting Felix under a mistletoe had her face flushed and heart beating fast. Just imagine! The quiet gaze from him, the shy, yet coy bat of her eyelashes, the tremble of their lips as they leaned in for their first kiss!

"Absolutely not." Felix shot her a frown. "I know that look. I would not be caught dead under a mistletoe with you." 

She whined. "Why are you so mean to me?" 

Felix sighed. "Just let it go, Bridgette. I'm not interested in celebrating Christmas. And I am definitely not interested in kissing you." 

Brisgette huffed, arms crossed as she followed after him, pouting and grumbling as they walked. 

The subject was dropped until later when Marinette and Adrien found Bridgette face first on the table in the library. "Bridgette... are you okay?" Marinette figured Felix turned her down again. 

"No. Felix hates Christmas and I really wanted to spend it with him." 

"Felix doesn't hate Christmas." Adrien said knowingly. "Felix hates that our family is so cold and distant on a holiday that is supposed to be about warmth and love. Christmas use to be his favorite time of the year..." 

Bridgette frowned, "what changed?" She wasnt sure she should ask, but the look Adrien gave...

"Our mother's passing. Christmas was our mom's favorite time of year. Our home used to be decorated from top to bottom, inside and out. She banned the chefs from cooking and did all the cooking and baking herself. Our home was warm and happy and even our father seemed like he enjoyed it... but... we don't decorate anymore. We don't really get eachother gifts, we don't have special holiday meals. It's like a normal day." 

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know..." 

"It's okay, Bridgette." Adrien assured. "Felix just doesn't want to put in the effort when he feels like he could loose it at any moment." 

Bridgette nodded in understanding, but Marinette could already see the gears in her cousin's head turning. "...oh boy." She mumbled, nuzzling Adrien. "We should let her do her thing." 

Adrien nodded and the couple said goodbye, leaving Bridgette to sit and think. And plan. She had a lot of planning to do. 

Finally, Christmas day came. 

Bridgette had roped Marinette and Adrien into her plan. Bridgette and Marinette worked well into the night from Christmas eve into the morning and by seven a.m. the two were done. They sat down and looked at their work before high fiving eachother. 

"The chefs are working on the food?" Bridgette asked. 

"Yup. Dinner will be done around four or five." 

"Good.. okay, Adrien said we could use the guest showers. He said Felix will be up around eight thirty so let's hurry and get ready." 

Marinette nodded and led her cousin to their designated rooms where they showered and got changed for the day. They were back down in the foyer by the time Felix came down. 

Bridgette was absolutely delighted at the look on his face as he looked around in awe at the lights and garland and decorations. Though, when he looked at her, Bridgette's heart absolutely stopped. There was a tenderness in his gaze that had her wanting to melt into a puddle on the floor. All she could manage was a love sick smile and a wiggle of her fingers as a wave. 

"....you are absolutely crazy, do you know that?" Felix asked as he approached the girls. Adrien behind him. 

"I try to be~" Bridgette beamed, recovering from his illegally charming look. 

"So, everyone will be here around noon." Marinette explained. "Adrien got you gifts to give everyone since you didn't know about today. Bridgette wanted to surprise you. Until then, we are free to have breakfast and judt relax." 

Felix looked to Marinette and nodded with a warm smile that not even she had ever seen. "Thank you both.." 

The next few hours the four spent their time together, Bridgette absolutely delighted that Felix seemed absolutely thrilled. He was laughing and joking with them like she had never seen before and she knew she was in love with him all over again. Except for the fact he absolutely made sure she was no where near him any time he went near a mistletoe. That was frustrating. 

Soon their friends arrived and gifts were exchanged. The Agreste twins both seemed absolutely thrilled to see their home so lit up and full of the people they loved. They ate dinner and spent time joking and relaxing and listening to one another as if they didn't see eachother on a daily basis. 

Alya had brought Bridgette a headband with a mistletoe on it, and she had been getting cheek kisses and forehead kisses all night, but Felix wouldn't come within five feet of her. 

Until the end of the night. 

Bridgette was sitting on the steps in the foyer with a small huff, eyes closed as she listened to the laughter from the other room. 

"You know, the party _you_ organized is in the other room." Felix spoke, walking towards her. 

She had to fight to keep her hopes from getting up. Of course he wouldn't come too close. "I know. Just taking a small break." 

"And the pout?" 

The amusement in his voice made her pout more. "Just thinking." 

"Uh-huh.." Felix moved and sat down beside her. "Bridgette. Thank you for today." 

She blinked, looking at him in shock. She had never heard him speak so softly. "Of course Felix... no one should be sad on Christmas."

"Still... you had to go out of your way to prepare this. Convince my dad, her the others involved. It means a lot to me." 

Bridgette gave a small smile and looked away, cheeks pink. "Of course... I know I tell you a lot, and I know you don't feel the same.. but I _really_ like you, Felix. I would do anything for you." 

"I know you would." He just didn't understand why. "Mm.. you know..." he raised an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his lips. "How convenient.."

She looked at him in confusion, the look on his face sending butterflies to her stomach. "What's convenient?" 

"... a mistletoe." He reached up and flicked the on on her headband. Causing her to finally realize how close they were. 

Felix didn't give her time to think as he cupped her face with a tenderness she never would have expected and he pulled her into a kiss. Warm and sweet and God she was melting. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she beld herself there as long as he would allow her. This was the best Christmas ever.


	9. 1, 2, 3, 4 I Declare Snowball War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to note that this Lila is based off of @superbugiarda's interpretation on tumblr on tumblr
> 
> Prompt -If you throw that snowball you're declaring war

"Adrien!" Lila couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. She just couldn't. Not with the gift way her boyfriend pulled her through the snow, his eyes sparkling like Christmas lights. She had never seen him so... beautiful. He was wonderful and warm and _happy._ And lord knows she would give up anything in the world to keep him happy. He was like a little kid and she just wanted to save this moment forever, watching Adrien enjoy something she knew neither of them reath had a chance to as children. It just wasn't allowed. Playing in the snow was for the less dignified. 

But now? 

Now they were old enough to make their own decisions. Old enough to live without fear of how they looked to their parents. They werent just their parent's children now. Now they were their own people. They were adults, though, with the way Adrien just dove into the snow, Lila wasn't sure anyone would believe they were functioning members of society who lived together and paid their Bill's and supported one another. But who cares what the world thinks? Adrien was happy, so she was happy; and she truly, genuinely felt _happy._ Adrien always managed to make her feel like that. 

"Adrien?" Lila finally asked with a giggle when her boyfriend didn't get up from the snow. "You doing okay?" 

"Its cold!" Was the muffled reply that she could barely make out. 

That laugh that came from Lila was abrupt and loud and so not ladylike. "Of course it's cold you nerd! It's snow! What on earth were you expecting!" Her smile grew. "Now sit up before you freeze you're cute nose off. Do you want to build a snowman or an igloo or something? I've personally never done either, but I'm sure we could figure it out if we tried." 

Adrien laughed, finally sitting up and turning to face his girlfriend. He was covered in snow, with small chunks stuck to his exposed hair and his nose and cheeks were nice and rosey. Lila wasnt sure how his smile alone wasn't melting the nearby snow. He always had the warmest, brightest smile. Part of her thought is was judt unfair, but that was just a small, tiny little portion of her. The rest of her absolutely loved his sunshine smile and melted every single time he flashed it in her direction. 

"Mm.. I don't know if I wanna do either of those." But Adrien's hands were already packing some snow together. Doing his best to be discreet as he made a snow.... shape. He wasnt the best at making it round, but he really hoped it at least served the same purpose that the more spherical snow clumps did. That was for later discussion though. However, while he managed to make the snowball without Lila seeing, the second he reaised his hand, she caught sight of him. 

She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to throw it. "Throw that snowball and you are declaring war, Adrien." 

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" He grinned, but before she could answer, he hurled the snowball in her direction, laughing as she squealed, a satisfying splat coming as it made contact with her side. 

"Oh you are so dead!" Lila laughed, gathering snow into her hands. 

Within seconds, the couple was filling the silent air with laughter and giggles and squeals. Snowballs flying through the air at one another, both of them covered in snow. 

Finally, Adrien caught Lika around the waist before they both fell into the snow with a laugh. He grinned down at her. Brushing some snow from her face. "Hi gorgeous, come here often?" 

She snorted, smacking his chest. "Nerd." Her tone was warm as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.


	10. Shortbread Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - I can't reach the top of the tree to put the star on!

"Ivan, I can't believe this is our first Christmas together!" Mylene carefully set the small box of garland and tinsel down by the bare tree, dusting her hands off as if the boxes had been in storage for years: when in reality they were box boxes that had been in storage for a month that held the cacophony of still in their packaging garlands. She was pleased as a peach, picking up several of the colors they originally bought and held each of them up to the tree, figuring out which one to put on the tree this year. 

A laugh left Ivan, his eyes watching his tiny wife with the softest gaze possible. "It isn't our first Christmas together, Mylene." 

"W-well no... but I mean... in our own house!" She looked at him in excitement, settling on the purple garland after deciding the pink just didn't fit Ivan's personality. "We've only just got settled in after all, and... everyone is going to be coming over on Christmas eve so I want this place to be a winter wonderland of cozy Christmas decorations." 

"A... winter wonderland... of cozy Christmas decorations?" He repeated, lips curling into an amused smile. "What ever you want." He leaned down, kissing Mylene happily before he took the shiny decoration from her and started at the top before letting her circle the tree. Once he knew she was good, he star down and started to unpackage all of the lights they had bought. He tested each strand like his father taught him to and once he had enough, he began to work the lights onto the plastic tree as well. 

"Were you able to find the box of ornaments from my dad?" 

"Yup, I also brought down the ones we bought and the ones my parents gave us too." 

Mylene looked up at him, smiling a little. "All at once? Ivan, you never cease to amaze me with how strong you are~" 

Ivan's cheeks flushed. They had been dating since they were 14, and were now happily married with their own home and she still managed to make him flustered. It was why every year he made her a new cd with his songs, made just for her. Though, he has since learned to turn the volume down before showing them to her so it didnt frighten her or make her uncomfortable. 

The two were a good pair, working together happily in everything they did. Mylene loved Ivan and he loved her and they were happy. 

Ivan stepped back and looked over their tree with a nod. "Okay. Let's add the bulbs and we're good to go." 

Mylene nodded in agreement and started to work on the lower half of the tree while Ivan did the top half, both careful not to bump one another. It was a comfortable dance the two had long since memorized. Part of the territory when the height difference was so massive between the two. 

Thankfully, with great teamwork, it didn't take long for the two to finish decorating the tree. They both stepped back and have a pleased nod before Ivan started to clean up, taking the boxes upstairs. That was when Mylene realized they had forgotten something. 

With a determined expression, she found the box on the table and pulled a chair over. 

When Ivan came downstairs, he froze. Hearing his wife whining. "Ivaaaan!" 

"Mylene?!" He rushed into the room, stopping when he saw her on the chair, on her tip toes, trying to put the star up. 

"I'm too short! I can't reach the top to put the star on!"

It took Ivan a moment to recover from the fright. But he moved over and easily picked her up, setting her on his shoulder and holding her steady. "Better?" 

Once the stat was in place, she beamed. "Much!" Mylene giggled as Ivan sat and moved her into his lap. "I love you Ivan, thank you~"

"Any time, babe."


	11. Hot Chocolate Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is home from tour and Kagami wants to share a quite moment with her husband before the kids wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important to note that this Kagami is based off of @the-silversaber's interpretation on tumblr on tumblr
> 
> Prompt - Hot Chocolate

"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful~" Luka's fingers danced over his guitar strings, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall of his window seat. He felt the cold draft coming from the large, fogged up window and the warmth on the otherside of him from the house. He could hear Kagami moving around in the kitchen and his smile grew as he continued the soft rock version of the song. Today had gone far better than he planned and he was so happy to be home from tour with Christmas just around the corner. 

His eyes slowly opened and he cast a lazy gaze outside, smiling as - even with all the fog - he could see the heavy snowfall outside. He was positively lo ed the winter and he loved the snow and he was even more excited to try and convince his beautiful wife to actually go play in the snow with him once it all settled. He just hopped it was good snowman snow and nothing too soft or too icy. It had to be perfect, but judging by the way the snow was sitting outside, he had a feeling it would be just the kind of snow he was looking for. 

"You know, if you keep singing, you're going to wake the kids." Kagami moved from the kitchen to the other end of the window seat, carefully sitting, facing him and tucking her legs up to her chest. She had two mugs with her, one of which she extended to her husband with a delicate smile. She loved teasing him, but she couldn't deny the absolute joy she felt knowing he was home for the Holidays. She had missed him so much it hurt some days. But now he was home and she knew the second the kids came downstairs, they would be just as excited. 

Luka's fingers stopped on his guitar and he smiled, carefully setting the instrament aside and taking the outstretched mug before he opened his arms. It didn't take long for Kagami to carefully shift, sliding into her favorite spot against his chest with ease and nuzzling up to him as she sipped at her hot drink. "I can't wait for them to wake up." Luka said warmly, free arm going around his wife as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. A happy hum left him and he nuzzled the top of Kagami's head. "You make the absolute best hot cocoa~" 

She laughed a little and soothed her hair when he was done. "I'm glad you think so. Maybe you should come home more so I can make it for you~"

"I only have four more concerts and the tour is done. Then I will be home~" 

Her brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "Good." 

The couple stayed like that as they enjoyed their hot chocolate, relaxed in one another's presence until the sound of foot steps came running down the steps. Soon the air was filled with squeals of 'daddy's home!' And laughter and Luka and Kagami were both sure they were never happier.


	12. Wrapping Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette promised to marathon super hero movies if Alya helps with wrapping presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Gift Wrapping

"Alright, so our job tonight is to get these presents wrapped and labeled. The sooner we get them done, the sooner we can curl up on the couch and watch the super hero marathon you wanted to watch." Marinette said, kissing happily sweetly before she set down scissors, tape, tubes of wrapping paper, labels, bows, ribbons and pens. Marinette was in an extremely good mood. She enjoyed wrapping presents and found it relaxing, not to mention the Christmas music they had playing had her in such a good mood. 

Alya whined a little and huffed. "Why can't we just watch the marathon _while_ we wrap presents?" She had been so desperate for this movie marathon that Alya had completely forgotten she promised to help wrap presents first. So now, her motivation to actually help was at an all time low. But who could blame her? She finally convinced Marinette to marathon all the marvel movies. DC was next! Who cared about wrapping some presents when marathons were to be had? 

"Because you wouldn't be doing any wrapping and I wouldn't be doing any watching." She picked up a tube of wrapping paper and lightly bonked her girlfriend over the head before she set it back down and walked off. Marinette returned moments later with bags and bags of presents. She set them down where the two could reach before she finally took a seat. "Alright, you do know how to wrap presents, right?" 

Alya pouted at that. "Of course I know how to wrap presents, thank you very much." 

Mari only giggled and shrugged, easily getting to work on making sure the price tags were off, cutting the paper and carefully wrapping the presents, always topping them with ribbon or a bow once the label was in place. She was humming along to the music they had playing and managed to get through four or five gifts before she finally peeked over at Alya, blinking a few times as she looked at the disasters that were Alya's wrapped presents. 

"Al... I thought you said you knew how to wrap?"

"I do!" Alya frowned, holding up the most recent disaster. There were rips in the paper, the paper was wrinkled and bunched and too loose in some areas. He frowned as he eyes landed on Marinette's small present pile before looking to her own and she grumbled. "Fine, I'll re-do them." 

Marinette laughed a little and shook her head. "Do you want me to show you how to wrap them properly?" 

"Girl. I got this." 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that and threw a bow at her. 

"Hey!" 

"Why are you giving me attitude?" 

"I just wanna watch the mooooviiiiieeeesss." 

Marinette sighed, but a smile came to her face. She moved over and cupped Alya's face. "Let's wrap half of them and then we can watch the movies. I'll wrap the rest by myself after our marathon." 

Alya'a cheeks squished lightly in her girlfriend's hold which made her pout that much more adorable to Mari. "No... it's okay.. I promised I would help so I will.. show me how you wrap?" 

Blue-bell eyes lit up and Marinette smiled brightly. "Absolutely!"


End file.
